The game of roulette as played in casinos in the United States is very unfavorable to the player, owing to the two green 0-00 house numbers on the wheel. Accordingly, players who love roulette usually lose, particularly if they play for very long periods of time. Prior attempts to overcome this 5-5/19% disadvantage such as employing various betting progressions or the detection of an imperfect wheel, have generally failed, since the house edge is the same, regardless of how the money is bet, and additionally, imperfect wheels are now virtually non-existent in major casinos.
An object of the present invention is to provide a calculator which may be carried in pocket of the player, which is fairly simple to operate, and which will give the player at least a "figting chance" against the house by targeting typically half of the wheel.
More specifically, the calculator will produce a few favorable bet indicating signals, e.g., four, each of which would be associated with an easily remembered betting pattern, such as: bet the numbers one, three, five, seven and nine or two, four, six, eight, ten or second column numbers.
In a shuffle board game, if the puck leaves the start line at a relatively fast velocity, the puck will overshoot a target number; and, conversely, if the puck leaves the start line at a relatively slow velocity, the puck will not reach the target number. If the velocity of the puck is measured at a predetermined point, the approximate target portion may be ascertained.
In the game of roulette, the wheel head or spinner containing the pocketed numbers is rotated slowly counter clockwise while the ball is spun clockwise in the outer rim of the basin or stationary bowl containing the wheel head. The ball spins about the rotating wheel head a number of times and is slowed down by the frictional opposing force in the rim until the ball is pulled by gravity down into the wheel head to finally land in a particular pocket. Before this occurs, the ball hits one of eight breakers imbedded in the sloping portion of the bowl, and such breakers produce random motion of the ball usually in a forward direction, but sometimes in a reverse direction. I have discovered that surprisingly, the disruptive action of the breakers is not of sufficient magnitude as to defeat estimating which half or at least three fourths of the wheel head the ball will finally land in in accordance with the present invention.